Matoran
Matoran are the largest, most varied and most mysterious race from the Matoran Universe who made up 90% of its population before some were mutated into Skakdi. Below is a list of all the fanon Matoran on this wiki. Ta-Matoran Matoran of Fire. *Akarax - Upgraded by Av-Matoran in Karda Nui *Alex - An evil Matoran with lots of adventures *Alum Deceased; transformed into a Toa *Amuga - A soldier in the resistance against Teridax *Ardros - Formerly; now a Toa in the Resistance *Att - One of the First Matoran; Guards the Turaga's Chamber *Balta - The now deceased, founder of Balta's Samurai School *Baltra - Formerly; now a Toa; Brother of Balta *Brok - Formerly; now tha Turaga of Montanus Nui *Eld - Presumably; deceased, killed by Maricx *Fiero - Formerly; now a Toa *Forsk - Deceased; was turned into a Toa *Iolan - Deceased; transformed into a Toa *Gievo - Deputy of the Matoran Freedom Fighters *Goaki - Formerly; now a Toa *Gomekiite *Gosoj - Captain of the Guard before Jaller *Gyeolhab - Formerly; now a Toa *Heehvan - Formerly; now a Toa *Keos - Formerly; now a Toa *Rouge- Formerly; now a Toa *Lhikan Deceased; transformed into a Toa *Lhikan (Fractures Alternate Universe) Deceased; transformed into a Toa *Matama - Formerly; now a Toa *Mazihu - A Ta-Matoran guard in Tofug City *Mihuna - Mazihu's deceased little sister *Nyota - A Ta-Matoran scout working for the Order of Mata Nui *Shard - Formerly; now a Toa *Sonutaka-Formerly; really a Sa- matoran in disquise; Now a toa of Destiny *Vearanax; formaly; now a Toa. *Zenta - A former Matoran Blacksmith and currently a teacher *Soldon - Formerly; now a Toa Ga-Matoran Matoran of Water. *Alara - Formerly; now a Toa *Alyshia - Member of the Toa Fosca and a Matoran Freedom Fighter *Annoif - A Dark Hunter *Auga - Formerly a custom armor maker; now a Toa *Ciancix - Formerly; now a Toa *Dahi - Formerly; now a Toa *Filex - A captain in the Iarn Military *Gaahli - A Matoran who has elemental powers; invented the Speeder XV 27. *Gahliki - Formerly; now a Toa *Gahmou - Destined to be a Toa *Gaiki - A fisherwoman *Galakii - A Matoran Nuva *Galika - Formerly; now a Toa and member of the Order of Mata Nui *Galo - A nurse on Tehktra Nui *Gami - Once beat vicious rahi in a tournament *Gani - Formerly; now a Toa *Ina - Formerly; now a Toa of Ice *Pakagi - A male Ga-Matoran *Proto - Formerly; transformed into a Toa of Protodermis by a Makuta *Xarana- Formaly; turned into a Toa *Marka - Formely; now a Toa Le-Matoran Matoran of Air. *95 - Formerly; now a Toa of Air; but encased in rock, then reawakened as a Toa of Life; in Comics: still remained a Le-Matoran; injured however, then put into a suit of armor. *Aeris - Formerly; now a Toa *Aliki - A great sportsman on Tehktra nui *Aviator - Formerly; now a Toa and upgraded himself when he joined the Dark Hunters *Awte - Deceased; liked to invent *Balgoria - Leader of the Matoran Freedom Fighters *Cafodu, former prisoner of Karzahni. *Comat *Dark709 - Formerly; infected yet was not influenced, later transformed into a Toa *Daru - Artist who uses berries for paint *Endrian- Formerly; mutated into a more-beastly creature *Feex - Former Nynrah Ghost; driven insane by Karzahni *Gerk - Deceased; one of first Toa; died while a Turaga *Ilona - The first Le-Matoran ever to be created *Katron - Matoran with low self esteem. he is now a toa. *Ladro - One of the first Le-Matoran to become a Toa. He is currently a mutated Toa. *Mexto - Formerly; now a toa; brother of Noraa *Rando - Formerly; now a Toa *Sigma - A rouge fighter, has two elements *Tordek (matoran) *Vahnkas - Formerly; now a Toa *Venom - Formerly, now a mutated Toa *Zio Ko-Matoran Matoran of Ice. *Aixu *Ak - An accidentally created Matoran *Akaka - One of the first Ko-Matoran *Algor - Formerly; now a Toa *Artius - Formerly; now a Toa Hanrei *Candinix - Leader of a Matoran alliance in another dimension *Crystallus - Formerly; now a Toa *Dainoo - Left behind and stayed on Mata-Nui, presumably dead *Epix - Lives on Irania-Nui *Fronn - Leader of the Olmak Heroes *Frustrator - Formerly; now a Dark Hunter *Ghiaccio - Merchant on Stelt *Icorax - Formerly; now a Toa *Iku *Jahoan-Formerly, now a Toa *KMES *Krost - A matoran on the planet Metura Nui *Taunce - Formerly; now a Toa *Xitu *Zeb - A member of the Ko-matoran enforcement squad *Zetian - Formerly; now a Toa Onu-Matoran Matoran of Earth. *Bahrab - Scientist and Historain who regrets his prophecy to become a Toa *Daylight - Formerly; now a Turaga *Distrex - Originally, then a Shadow Matoran, now a Toa of Shadow *Domenol - Formerly; now a Toa *Dominus Hilaris - Deceased, killed in a battle against Rahkshi *Dvd - A Matoran of Comic Land who hates idiots *Fachari - Temporarily; Will soon be the Toa Fosca of Earth *Falonin - Presumably; became 2nd leader of Spoon-Nui; now deceased *Galryx - A miner *Garan - Formerly; now a Toa *Garen - Once a Miner; now an engineer *Gyvux - Head of the Tehktra Nui Mines *Kalax - A Kryptonite infected matoran that has Kryptonicle knowledge *Seth - A matoran of Gatris Nui who currently lives in Comic Land *Codell - Formerly; now a Toa *Raknon - A miner, former archivist *Khulste - Formerly; now a Toa Po-Matoran Matoran of Stone. *Arkam - One of the first Po-Matoran, guardian of the Book of History *Chax - Presumably *Chirto *Claclax - Formerly; now a Toa *Desak - Inventor *Gamma - Formerly; now a Toa, missing *Goxxer - Deceased; killed by the Kanohi Dragon *Feliax - Formerly; now a Toa *Samnes *Mokla - Formerly; now a Toa Av-Matoran Matoran of Light. *Avokatatu - Disguised a Matoran of Plantlife *Daxalia - Female photographer for the Irania News *Fairon - Formerly; now a Toa of Light serving the Order of Mata Nui *Jorbyy - An explorer who is best friends with Speewaa *Kudrat *Parua - Formerly; now a Toa *Radiak (Alternate) *Reidor - Formerly; now a Toa *Ziila *Avan *Yuku Lu-Matoran Matoran of Infection *Letran - A chronicler that records the adventures of a Li-Toa called Petir *Dotrux - A virus designer Fe-Matoran Matoran of Iron. *Artaudo - A Fe-Matoran resident to Xia *Cole - A Nynrah Ghost *Daxan - Turned into a Toa of Iron and later Turaga of Iron. *Feron - Works in the furnace of Tae-Cata *Feyran - Nynrah Ghost *Ghi *Imydrex - Formerly; now a Toa *Ikov *Jatax - Formerly; now a Toa *Kayos - inventor *Tarkor - Formerly; now a Toa *Tetrax - Actually an alien but diguised as a Fe-Matoran *Karax - Tetrax's cousin and an alien diguised as a Fe-Matoran *Xax (formerly) *Yezu Kra-Matoran The Kra-Matoran were the ones who naturally carriered the Shadows. Now, the most of them are dead, or hidden from the claws of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Krakonn *Meera - Deceased *Martok - Formerly; now a Toa Hagah *Ketrax - Deceased; as a Turaga *Nerok - Formerly; now a "Makuta" *Furkran - Deceased; as a "Makuta" *Katarax Shadow Matoran Also known as Kra-Matoran. Matoran of Shadow, not usually natural. *Anhaj - Presumably *Drekaz - Formerly an Av-Matoran *Eignon *Felnoh - Deceased; former Ta-Matoran *Foros - Formerly; now a Toa *Gavla - Formerly; turned into a Toa of Light; now a Turaga on Vakam *Inikarobert1 - A good Shadow Maroran and a Star Warrior of Comic Land *Kreiger *Shraith - Natural Vo-Matoran Matoran of Lightning/Electricity. *Alternate Jessaco - Formerly, now a Toa *Ahpolki - Formerly, now a Toa. *Bronwyn *Electrifico - Formerly; now a Toa *Fulmine *Gelik - Formerly; now a Toa; lead guitarist in Rage Against the Makuta *Pirukua - Formerly; now a Toa *Ninian *Sarnii - "Fixed" *Stato Ba-Matoran Matoran of Gravity. *Gairon - Professional hoverboarder *Gaz - Works for Tyrex (Makuta Morgorahn) *Hamarth - Formerly; now a Toa *Onipex - Engineer *Graviton - Formerly; now a Toa *Yagvi - Formally, transformed into a Toa, deceased. De-Matoran Matoran of Sonics. *Bruxon - Formerly; now a Toa-like creature *Fegto - Formerly; now a Turaga *Fod - Deceased *Sonitous - Formerly, now a Toa *Suqor - A traveling Minstrel sent to complete quests by Artakha Ve-Matoran/Bo-Matoran Matoran of Plantlife. *Blentian - Formerly; transformed into a Toa; cursed to guard an ancient artifact forever *Planitar - Formerly; now a Toa *Plango - Formerly; now a Toa Su-Matoran Matoran of Plasma. *Andayka - Formerly; now a Toa *Bolo - Resistance fighter on the Tren Krom Peninsula *Dannik - Craftsman on the Tren Krom Peninsula *Ganon - Formerly; Now a Toa *Terjon - Formerly; Now a Toa *Pieguy - Formerly; Now a Toa *Thode - Formerly; Now a Toa, Deceased **Thode (Fractures Alternate Universe) - Formerly; Now a Toa Jo-Matoran/Fa-Matoran Matoran of Magnetism. *Boltneck - Formerly; now a Toa *Tarkor - Formerly; now a Toa, was also of the element Iron *Magnon - Formerly; now a Toa. *Ballmaek Ce-Matoran Matoran of Psionics. *Dila - Lives on the Tren Krom Peninsula *Jareroden - Formerly; now a Toa *Cecil - Formerly; Now a Toa Xav Matoran Matoran of Infinity. *Ackis *Speewaa - A Xav-Matoran explorer *Koruxx-now a toa Tera-Nui Matoran Fi-Matoran Matoran of Fire that live in Fi-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Menax - Formerly; now a Toa *Nahu Wa-Matoran Matoran of Water that live in Wa-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Vessen - Formerly; now a Toa Gra-Matoran Matoran of Gravity that live in Gra-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Zalt - Formerly; now a Toa Pla-Matoran Matoran of Plantlife that live in Pla-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Telrak - Formerly; now a Toa Ma-Matoran Matoran of Magnetism that live in Ma-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Yaltraz - Formerly; now a Toa Sto-Matoran Matoran of Stone that live in Sto-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Gerjak - Formerly; now a Toa Ar-Matoran Matoran of Time. *Artis - Former Matoran of Time *Chronuva - Formerly, now a Toa Va-Matoran Inhabitants of Vamak-Nui, element of Creation. *Zamra - Formerly; now a Toa Va of Ice Xa-Matoran Inhabitants of Xa Nui, unknown element. *Multiple infected Matoran, The Fairon Chronicles. Si-Matoran Matoran of Mineral, inhabitants of the whole Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna *Amethyst *Chrysocolla - Formerly; now Toa *Realgar *Tigers Eye - Formerly; now Toa *Trona Combined Matoran Types Some Matoran are combinations of differnet elements, through different methods. *Aino - An Po- and Ko-Matoran *Askar - Presumebaly (listed as Twilight); an Av- and Kra-Matoran *Crazy-Lihkan38 - A Ta- and Av-Matoran; has some Vo-Matoran powers *Denu - A Ta- and Po-Matoran, smiths weapons *Gronas - A Ta- and Kra-Matoran *Gyrax - A De- and Fe-Matoran; Half his body is destroyed *Miira - A Ta- and Ga-Matoran (Male). *Narok - A Fe- and De-matoran, he is also recegnized as a Matoran of magnetism, plasma, gravity, plantlife and lightning *Vultron - An Av- and Kra-Matoran *Hevar - A a Ta-, Po- and Le-Matoran *Phyrrus - A Ta-Matoran, Vo-Matoran, and a De-Matoran *Sigma - A dangerous assassin; Le and Ta Matoran *Tapio - An Po- and Ko-Matoran with a very adventurous life *Tarkor - A Jo- and Fe Matoran, formerly; now a Toa Xan-Matoran Unknown distinction. *Zaeron - Formerly, turned into Toa of Plasma, and then Shadow "Tav-Matoran" Many Ta-Matoran of the Southern Continent are called this for having Av-Matoran ancestors, which is popular since there is a route to Karda Nui in the Ta-Matoran area and trade and travel was once very common between Karda nui and the Southern Continent. Sintaro - A legendary ex-Toa Pow-Matoran Pow-Matoran are Matoran of Power. 2 are known to exist, but one is now a Toa. *Karhi, now a Toa. *Fatorak, a Matoran who works for Karhi. No Element Some Matoran simply don't have any element. *Cikalo - Golden Matoran who likes chocolate. *Lottie - A Matoran that Tapio actually loved a little. (Deceased) Zov-Matoran Matoran of Solar Energy *Hilen *Sorren *Tavana *Venox *Xtora *Zombrah - Deceased *Zombrax *Zombrin *Zortixx - Deceased *Zovana Dov-Matoran Matoran of Lunar Energy. *Giza - Formerly; now a Toa. Unknown Matoran Types The Matoran type of the ones below is unknown. *Afki - Formerly; now a Toa *Akaki - A deceased member of the Miira's Army *Almak - Formerly; now a Toa *Antroz - A Matoran who became a Makuta *Antwon - Presumably a Ta-Matoran, but not known *Arthur - Scientist specializing in technology *Buki - Leader of Spooni-Nui *Cikalo - A golden Matoran *The Claw - A deceased Matoran who turned into a titan, but later changed back *Dark Matoran - A mysterious unnamed Matoran who lives on Prison Island *Destructoran - Evil forms of Matoran *Ferrik - Leader of the Matoran Liberation Army *Gakarl - First non-mutated Matoran to be a Dark Hunter *Gatoo - Principal of Tapio's old school *Icebreaker - Strange evil Matoran who is stronger than a Toa *Kaznati - Created by Karzahni, agent for Enforcers of Tren Krom *Manouy *Suvtav *Zavork - A thief that lived in Bio-Land *Zacktan - Formerly; now a Toa *Stealth - A matoran sniper. Four Great Brothers A group of four Matoran with special powers and a mission to keep the Four Great Lands alive. *The Guardian *Trasder *Zalayon *Zuxan Zy-Matoran Matoran of Zy-Mata or the element Zyilogic *Mista Ende-Matoran Matoran with the element of Energized Protodermis. Only 2 were created as the concept was scrapped by the Great Beings. * Enzhu - formerly; now a Toa. * Enkram - formerly; became a Toa, now deceased. Re-Matoran Matoran of Time. * Vlakro (Formerly, now a Toa.) * Krivos (Formerly, now a Skakdi, supposedly deceased.) * Reia * Lenke Pro-Matoran Matoran of Protodermis; rarest mainstream race of Matoran, with only about a dozen in existence *Zakk (formerly, now a Toa) *Hiro (deceased) *Clovve Other Matoran who's element does not go in any of the above sections. *Protodermis Matoran - A Matoran made of pure protodermis. *Silver Matoran - A Matoran of Protodermis who lives on Teros Magna. *Vulcan - A Matoran of Volcanos (Formerly now a Toa) *Riaso Wolf - A Matorab of Green Fire and Lightning (Formerly) *Nuku - A Matoran of Void. More coming soon. Ka-Matoran Matoran of Fire and Snow. They possess all the powers and the weaknesses of both elements. *Korox (Formerly, now a Toa) *Tafix (Formerly, now a Toa) *Icore (Formerly, now a glatorian) *Vorx (Formerly, now mutated into a Virik) *Ravla *Xavlo *Renix (Deceased) *Raki (Formerly, now a glatorian) *Quirk *Vamla *Evrikk (Deceased) Xeh-Matoran Matoran of Twilight *Valarouko *Melkor (Formerly, became a Toa before he disappeared) Ai-Matoran Matoran of Creation *Auros (Formerly, now a deceased Toa) Appearances *''BIONICLE (film)'' *''BIONICLE: The Quest for the Mask of Life'' *''BIONICLE: Destiny'' *BIONICLE: Universe *BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion *BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds *''The Rise of the Makuta'' *''The Heehvan Show'' (Non-canon, upcoming) Category:Matoran Category:Species Category:Matoran Universe